I love you!
by Yume-chi-13
Summary: What would happen if Brad asked out Sana in to New York, what if at first she said no but then when he attacks Naozumi she agrees to go out with him, and then eventually she falls in love with Brad. And what would her friends back at home think? Read and review! ;)


**Chapter 1: (Sana POV)**

Me and Naozumi were talking to Brad in the kitchen about sausages. When he was done Naozumi left and I went to follow him when Brad grabbed me close and then he asked "hey your really hot and your personality is really cute two, you wanna go out with me?"

I moved away and then he looked me in the eyes and I looked back, his eyes showed a burning passion and it was alluring. Then I mentally slapped myself and said "I'm sorry but I don't think we'd work, since you look so much like one of my friends at home, sorry." Then I bowed and ran after Naozumi...

Time skip: the attack on Naozumi (Sana POV)

**(A.N hey guys sorry about the sudden skip, and the reason Brad is attacking Naozumi, is instead because he doesn't want him to take away his best friend which is Naozumi's sister)**

We were on the roof top of the dance school and I watched as Naozumi was choked by Brad, then I thought of something to get him to stop. "Brad! If you let Naozumi go I'll go out with you! So please! He's my one of my best friends!" I yelled. Then he turned towards me and smirked.

**Brad POV:**

I was choking Naozumi when Sana yelled "Brad! If you let Naozumi go I'll go out with you! So please! He's my one of my best friends!" I turned around and looked her in the eyes and then I smirked. I let Naozumi go then I said "no complaints, you'll treat me as if you actually like me?" She nodded and then I grinned happily and then I walked up to her and motioned for the boys to let her go. Then I pulled her towards me and she blushed a little I smirked at that, then I looked at Naozumi and smirked then I walked away with Sana holding my hand. I saw she glanced back and I pulled her towards me, letting the green monster get to me a bit. Then we took the elevator downstairs, I motioned for the boys to go. Then we were alone I pulled her towards a restaurant run by Japanese people, knowing she'd probably like it. Then we walked in and I said "what would you like?"

"Do they have Oden?"

"Yes."

"Alright then let's get that!"she yelled. I smiled at how cute she was, then I bought to bowls of Oden, it was nice to be alone with her when she was acting herself, I could tell because I know how to act, and could tell she wasn't doing so. We talked about ourselves, and she told me about her friends and showed me a picture, and I finally how alike I was to this Hayama dude, it was strange. Then once we were done with our food, we left. Then I walked her to her place. I knew where it was because my boys scouted it. And when she asked I told her so, she just looked at my pouting, I leaned down quick and caught her bottom lip with my teeth and and then I kissed her and then I ran down the street waving. I could hear her yelling at me. I just laughed and went back to the mansion.

**Sana POV**

I watched him run the rest of the way down the street and then I smiled to myself, he was actually really nice and he told me why he did that to Naozumi and I could see where he was coming from and I thought 'really he just wanted to keep his best friend, I'd probably do the same thing for Naozumi.' Then I walked inside, he said he'll meet me tomorrow after class. I sighed again and then I thought 'I think I'm falling for him, well I hope this one ends the right way.' Then I turned around and Rei looking at me and boy did he look angry.

Then he yelled "where were you!"

"out." I said defiantly then I went up to my room because I was tired and I went to sleep.

Time skip: Day of the performance (Sana POV)

It was the day of the Performance and I just got back from my date with Brad, and he told me something very important that I need to think about..

**Flashback**

_We were at the park sitting on a bench, then Brad started speaking. "Sana, today is your last day here and well I was wondering if you'd let me come with you to japan? I've already talked to my mom about it and she said she thinks it's a great Idea, we were going to stay at one of Mr. Hamilton's house over there and it's in your city so Sana I want you to decide if you want me to come." Then he kissed me and walked away. I just watched him in shock._

**Flashback end**

I thought about all the time we'd spent together. When he kissed me when we laughed together and when he made me feel more special than anything, and I came to a revelation. Then I decided, but I had to be quick so I ran outside and hired a taxi to take me to Hamilton mansion. I got there and I searched for Brad, I went downstairs to his room and then I barged in he was sitting in his chair by his desk, when he urned around I noticed I was crying, I than ran towards him and I said "come with me! I don't want to leave you! I love you!"

"I love you too." He said as he hugged me and then I looked up and I kissed him passionately. He kissed back and it felt like heaven. We broke apart for air and then he leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes and and I did the same and I wished we could stay in this position forever. Because for once I was at peace and it felt nice. Then leaned away and he kissed me quick then he grinned and then he said, "let's go tell mother!"

"ok!" I agreed happily. Then I helped them pack and get ready, then it was time for the performance and we got there and got ready. Then after the performance we all got on the plane home with Brad.


End file.
